


Desire

by Chitanzer



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitanzer/pseuds/Chitanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched as the Boogie-Man approached him in that menacing way of his, causing a shiver to run down Jack’s spine.  “W-what do you want?” Jack forced the question out, he had a feeling he didn’t actually want the answer.  (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Jack Frost woke with a start. The surface he lay on now was not what he had been laying on before he fell asleep, last night. He tried to sit up but found restraints on his wrists, waist, and ankles. He looked around frantically before his eyes landed on Pitch Black. The man had Jack’s staff and was playfully and almost lovingly moving his fingers along it’s bark.

“Welcome to the waking world, Jack.” Pitch said as he looked up from the staff to it’s owner.

“Pitch,” Jack said with distaste. “What are you doing? Release me.”

“All in good time, Jack,” Pitch chuckled throatily. “You see I have tried to persuade you to join me but you refused.” Pitch put Jack’s staff down gently against the wall and out of the way. “You have made this a lot harder than it needed to be. You have forced me to come to this.”

Jack squirmed uncomfortably, not liking where this was going. He watched as the Boogie-Man approached him in that menacing way of his, causing a shiver to run down Jack’s spine. “W-what do you want?” Jack forced the question out, he had a feeling he didn't actually want the answer to that question but knew he would get it weather or not he asked for it.

“You,” Pitch answered simply, smiling at him in that creepy way he was so good at. Once at Jack’s side he reached out and touched the collar of Jack’s shirt. “It took me forever to perfect this technique, but it will be worth it. After all, it was all for you.” As he spoke Jack’s shirt disintegrated into black sand and fell from him and formed a black sand pile on the floor. Pitches eyes racked over Jacks exposed torso. “Mm, Jack, you do not disappoint.”

“Wha-?!” Jack was horrified but before he could even finish his thought he was silenced by Pitches lips in a forceful kiss. Jack was too shocked at first to react but soon finding his sense he turned his head in an attempt to reject the kiss but Pitch had his hands on either side of his head, preventing Jack from moving away.

Pitch broke the kiss after a while and moved his hands down the contours of Jacks exposed body, stopping just before he reached the top of his pants. “Mm, Jack, you have the most amazing body.” Pitches voice was husky and deep saturated with lust.  Reaching down he disintegrated Jack’s pants has he had with his shirt.

“Stop!” Jack cried desperate now, “This isn't right!” His face had turned a lovely shade of red with his mix of anger and embarrassment. The situation only worsened as the table Jack lay upon began to rise at an incline until he was in a standing position. Pitch smiled as Jack hung there completely at his mercy. Pitch ran his hands over Jack’s body, learning every curve, every dip, every **thing** about Jacks’ Beautiful body. “Stop.” Jack spit at Pitch utter loathing pouring from his very essence. Pitch only shook his head and stepped closer so his body pressed against Jack’s.

“I _will_  have you.” Pitch said as he moved one of his hands down Jack’s body to cup Jack’s balls. Jack gasped at the unwanted touch as he looked away trying to ignore the feel. He messaged Jack’s balls playing with them until Jack’s erection reluctantly began to rise. Pitch began to work the shaft and Jack became harder and began moaning. He was so sensitive to Pitch’s touch, as if he had never been touch before. Soon he couldn't hold it any longer and released his load into Pitches hand and all over his robes.

“What a naughty boy.” Pitch chuckled as he removed his hand from Jack’s member and stepped back a bit. Jack felt humiliated and exhausted. He glared at pitch just in time to see him drop his filthy robes from his shoulders. Pitch was now standing before Jack completely naked, his erection seemed to be staring right at Jack. The look of horror on his face made Pitch soar, it was the most beautiful look he had made yet! Pitch then proceeded to tie each of Jack’s knees to ropes that had been hanging from the ceiling. And quickly and carefully released Jack’s ankles from their restraints, predictably Jack tried to kick him but he was swift and dodged. Pitch chuckled at him as he turned and pulled on the other end of the ropes causing Jack’s knees to rise so that they were level with his chest and spread apart so every bit of his nether regions were exposed to Pitch. “You are so beautiful, Jack.”

“Shove it.” Jack growled hatefully at Pitch, who only smiled.

“You should watch what you say.” Pitch said as he tied each of Jacks legs to separate poles on either side of him so he couldn't swing them. He then grabbed Jack’s waist and positioned himself at Jack’s still virgin entrance. He paled and the terror on his face was quickly replaced with red-hot-pain. Pitch was forcing himself into Jack without any preparation or lubrication. The pain Jack was in left him without a voice his mind going blank unable to handle his current reality.

Pitch pulled out only to thrust in harder and deeper, ripping the soft and sensitive walls inside Jack. The blood became the only lubrication making it easier for Pitch to slide in and out. With each thrust going deeper and moving faster Pitch found his climax and released himself inside Jack. He did forced this on him several times before he pulled out fully and back up. He admired his work watching the blood and semen pour out of Jack like a little waterfall.

Jack had become unresponsive, he had cast his mind so deep into his subconscious trying to escape this reality the only way he could. Pitch frowned realizing that while he had had Jack for a moment he would never have him again. Jack had managed to take himself from Pitch without him even realizing it, until it was too late. Pitch growled, he loved Jack in his own way and now he was forever beyond his reach. With this realization Pitch cleaned him up, put new clothes on him and took him to a place he knew the other guardians would find him.


End file.
